


How’s It Going…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, How’s It Going…, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s first night with Brian…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How’s It Going…

Title: How’s It Going…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin’s first night with Brian…

 

**How’s It Going…**

His open arms and naked body send schoolboy fantasies straight to my heart and groin. 

I stumble forward as he takes me into his arms; his kiss is passionate and driven as he claims my mouth.

Wet shivers tremble through me as his tongue slides down my spine. 

My mind is flooded with desire and need; my cock plump, full and leaking.

My willpower slowly dissipates… My naïve virginity recedes as my rampant testosterone takes hold of the reins.

I surrender to him with just a look, his touch is like a fire burning in my veins, smoldering for gratification.

The End...


End file.
